The blood of our gods
by Jolee Finch
Summary: The Queen Dowager longs for two precious bottles. One is poison, the other is liquid power beyond her wildest dreams. Will she finally outsmart Kail? Note: It's not a full XOVER, since there won't be any True Blood characters, however, the main idea I had comes from S.5 of the HBO series. Enjoy.
1. The Tawananna's New Scheme

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning_ Red River_. _Red River_ is the work of Chie Shinohara. For the small True Blood-ish references, the TV series is the creation of Alan Ball. _True Blood_ is based on Charlaine Harris' Sookie Stackhouse novels.**

* * *

**The Tawananna's new scheme**

_It is near dusk. Down in her headquarters, the Tawananna paces to and fro before the priest. Her brow is severe, her fists clenched, and her jewelry clinks. The priest watches silent, reverent, making sure hierarchy is not disturbed by way of opinion._

"Uhri, something must be done about the brat. She's proven to be a greater nuisance than I could fathom. With Mursili around…"

_Uhri's smirk goes unnoticed._

"I'm surprised Mursili hasn't told the girl there's no guarantee of going back to her time even when all conditions are met. He can send her himself. Maybe it is time we_ persuade_ him to do it."

_Nakia raises an eyebrow. For a flicker of a moment, she ponders what Urhi is saying. She mentally approves of the possible scenario._

"Kail is a lost cause because of her. He's never had the resolve to send her anywhere, he won't have it now. Still, who knows? Besides, the girl will eventually murk his judgment; and the people are nothing but sentimental fools. In the land of the blind, the one-eyed man is king."

_Uhri gets the pun, but what he really thinks is up to active imaginations. Nakia is not finished yet._

"I need you to go to Alinna and fetch me Teshub's blood. That is how we'll persuade him. With Teshub in me, he will have no choice but to get rid of the girl himself before I do."

_The priest is now visibly surprised. Nakia has definitely crossed the line. Perhaps, this might be even bigger than just trying to put her son on the throne._

"But… milady, it is just a legend. Even if the sacred bottle exists and the contents are indeed our Lord Teshub's blood, there is no knowing how it might affect you…"

"Do you dare question me, Uhri? You are my only asset here. If you weren't so valuable to me, I would have had your head."

"As you wish, my queen."

* * *

_Uhri slinks away into the corridors and disappears into the night. Nakia sighs, satisfaction in her eyes. Becoming the real deal would surely outclass Yuri… and everyone else in Hattusa . What could go wrong now?  
_


	2. Love, War, and Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning _Red River_._Red River _is the work of Chie Shinohara. For the small True Blood-ish references, the TV series is the creation of Alan Ball. _True Blood _is based on Charlaine Harris' Sookie Stackhouse novels.**

* * *

**Love, War, and Blood**

Alinna, earth goddess and mother, shed bitter tears after learning of Teshub's betrayal.

The supreme lord had fallen in love with Ishtar. Word came from Nergal, who originally dwelled in the heavens alongside Teshub and the rest of the gods. Nergal aspired to rule the heavens, but relations were level between them. Such was the earth goddess' pain, that it is believed it shook the Old Empire until it was almost destroyed.

As a token of his love, Teshub had the Empire rebuilt from the rubble, and had Ishtar confined to the water springs for eternity. However, Nergal was still unhappy. He demanded more from the lord, and challenged him to sacrifice his lifeblood or Alinna would be sent to the underworld. Hoping he would die, Nergal saw as Teshub slit open his wrists and ankles. Blood poured from his eyes. It is believed the blood filled the imperial springs and gave new life to the land. As a result, Ishtar would develop an affinity to war and bloodshed.

Nergal saw Teshub still lived, so he stole some of the lord god's blood and stored it in an obsidian bottle. Still weakened, Teshub tried to prevent Nergal from fleeing with the blood, but the earthly balance of the Empire was at risk. Upon Alinna's request, Teshub sent Nergal to the underworld amid a fiery blaze, away from both heavenly and earthly realms.

Legend has it that when a particularly strong plague strikes the Empire, it is because Nergal has drunk from the obsidian bottle, therefore, enhancing his powers as the lord of the dead.


	3. I Want To Die

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning _Red River_. _Red River _is the work of Chie Shinohara. For the small True Blood-ish references, the TV series is the creation of Alan Ball._True Blood _is based on Charlaine Harris' Sookie Stackhouse novels.**

* * *

**"I Want to Die"**

_No rustling sounds are heard around the palace. Some guards complete their shifts while others doze off. Yuri's horse, Aslan, whinnies softly as the first rays of dawn pour down through the stable's nooks and crannies. Kail and Yuri, after another intense night of passion, are still asleep. Nakia awakes with a knowing smile, yet on the back of her mind, she wonders why Uhri is taking so long to find the obsidian bottle. While she turns, Kikkuri bites his lip while looking at Ryui…_

"I don't know, Kikkuri! She's never been like this before!"

_Shala screams, exasperated. Hadi jumps from the bed. Ryui is slumped against the bed like a forgotten ragdoll, oblivious to her surroundings. Her eyes resemble two black voids and her hair is thinning. Tears roll down her usually cheerful face, then, proceeds once again to shake in anger and frustration. She looks at her twin sister and mutters something to her. Shala is on the verge of breaking down. Kikkuri hugs her tight._

"Shala, you need to calm down… remember the baby…"

_Kikkuri tries to sooth her, yet the trembling hint in his voice won't go. Hadi grows desperate._

"We must summon Ilbani at once! We must also inform his majesty and Lady Ishtar!"

_Hadi rushes to get dressed while Kikkuri still comforts Shala. Hadi comes out, so Kikkuri leaves the sisters to go to Ilbani._

"I'll go tell Ilbani now, after that go to his majesty's chamber, Hadi. Please let me know if anything else happens."

_Hadi nods and holds Shala. Shala in turn holds Ryui while trying to ignore the dreadful language her sister is currently uttering._

* * *

"She's had a change of the humors… but worse! She won't eat, sleep…"

"She's probably pregnant and taking it worse than her sister?"

_Ilbani throws a quizzical stare at Kikkuri. For all he knows, Kikkuri might be a little too overwhelmed about the prospect of having to look after two pregnant women (plus the possibility of both birthing twins)._

"No! Shala is sure Ryui's not expecting. She keeps murmuring in a stupor…"

_This time, Ilbani listens in, looking stern._

"All she says, over and over, is… 'I want to die'…"

"We need a physician, but more importantly, we need to know if anyone is behind all this."

_Kikkuri runs to find a physician; Ilbani is left behind, racking his memory. He reviews the mental inventory of fetid waters forcefully expelled from the innocent and the unaware._

* * *

"Hadi, just because you've already intervened at the right moment for Yuri's sake it doesn't mean I welcome subsequent interruptions…"

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but Ryui's ill and behaving strangely, we don't know why…"

_Yuri gasps, moving away from Kail._

"How's Shala doing? Is Kikkuri all right?"

_Kail looks straight at Hadi._

"Has Kikkuri summoned a physician?"

_Kail appears cool and collected, Yuri begins to dress as fast as she can._

"I believe Ilbani has already found one as we speak, your majesty."

"Kail, I need to go see them. We need to know if anyone else is affected!"

"No, Princess Yuri! You must stay here with his majesty, we don't know anything yet!"

"I'm going with you, Hadi" _Yuri looks resolute, but Kail motions her to stay._

"We wouldn't want another plague… Yuri, you don't know if you're really safe from this!"

_Yuri heeds Kail's words, but her tenacity is a second skin. Kail knows this reaction too well now._

"It is best you wait for Ilbani's return. He might stop here to tell me more about the situation…"

_Ilbani rushes in, Kikkuri is not with him… he presumably is beside Ryui and Shala again._

"Sir, our physician is frazzled. I suspect it is green water, but I hope I am wrong."

_Yuri gasps again and her gaze travels from Kail to Ilbani._

"Green water…? Is this Nakia's doing?"

"Lady Yuri, we don't want to get ahead of ourselves and blame Nakia even when it's a strong possibility…"

_Yuri is nervous. Rage is drawing on her features. Just when will Nakia ever stop?_

"Sorrow elixir… others even call it 'death water'… Ilbani, we must be careful now. Before we know the Queen Dowager is to blame, we need to be sure how and why the green water reached one of Yuri's aides. That would be all for now, Ilbani."

_Kail stands up and dresses himself. Worry etched on his statuesque face, he silently curses Nakia… in the hope that she is the one behind this. It must be her and not an omen signaling disaster.  
_


	4. The Scarlet Dancer

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning _Red River_. _Red River _is the work of Chie Shinohara. For the small True Blood-ish references, the TV series is the creation of Alan Ball. _True Blood _is based on Charlaine Harris' Sookie Stackhouse novels.**

* * *

**The Scarlet Dancer**

_Two days later, before Uhri's return to Hattusa._

_Mitanni—_People are celebrating the Black Prince's coronation. For such an occasion, five hundred female dancers have been commissioned by the palace. Kings, queens, and mayors from around the neighboring imperial provinces are gathered amid wine, live music, and lavishness. Word has spread out that Kail Mursili and his famed concubine-Ishtar-, are among these guests. This intelligence has reached Uhri, but no one really knows of his whereabouts. In fact, what Uhri had to do now was more important than keeping an eye on Nakia's walking opposition.

The ceremony begins and everyone falls silent. Mattiwaza solemnly accepts the crown, and with it, the weight of Mitanni on his shoulders. He sits on the throne and motions for the celebration to continue and the dancers appear for the first time. Their graceful movements entrance the audience while the music shifts to a lower frequency, the grounds of the city dancing along. Their silk, scarlet robes shimmer in the early evening sky, like liquid rubies splashing against the atmosphere. The dancing army stops and stays in formation as the music ceases. Mattiwaza stands and the dancers kneel; the people are applauding, enraptured in a whirlwind of joy as the guests are preparing to leave for their respective affairs. As the dancing army is ready to depart, Uhri sneaks and enters the crowd. One particular dancer does not seem to like this… at all.

"Let me go!" she mutters between her clenched teeth. "I have no business with you!"

Eyeing her robes, Uhri grips her arm tighter. "Oh, I'm afraid you do. Something that concerns what you truly are, and you owe me, or I'll find a way to finish you" he replies, "for good".

Uhri surveys her expression, a deer in the headlights upon the realization that her secret might be out very soon.

"Very well, then" the woman finally concedes. "But you're not to tell anyone about me or how we came to know each other."

He smiled and eased her grip on the woman, a brunette with olive skin and eyes dark as sin.

"I won't tell, lest you drain me dry and leave me in the desert to rot."

* * *

"Are you sure you're not tricking me? By Teshub I will behead you…" Uhri warns, the obsidian bottle in his grasp. The woman sits comfortably, smiling and a flicker of her pearly canines showing. Uhri narrows his eyes, clutching the bottle. This woman would not give this valuable possession away just because she felt it in her heart.

"You know my price, priest. I can make you live forever. Yet all you do is be miserly and bother me with your pet peeves" the woman purrs on. Within seconds, she's crouching beside Uhri, her hand closing in his windpipe. "Today, I'll feed. Next time, I might make you mine…"  
She hears him mumble, struggling for breath and she can't make words out of his rasping. "What, my love?" she asks while her hand closes in, like a vice.

"Ne-ver…" he finally manages to utter. "You are not… to… decide… what I… become…" He stops panting, then wipes the tears of pain from his cheek.

"Really?" she replies, though faking bewilderment. "And you forget I am stronger than you? That I've helped your hide more than you can admit to your queen?"

"I don't love you, Zemfira. I can't even please you, and if you want that for eternity…you'd be doing me a disservice. I didn't want this" he says, looking away. "I have no wish to share forever with you". The scarlet dancer throws him a livid stare. "Do you really want to expose yourself?"

"You obviously have no idea, do you?" she shouts, indignant. "You reject one of our lord Nergal's consorts in exchange of giving you Teshub's lifeblood. I don't care what people believe, I am real. I'll rise and your cadaver will be there for when it occurs. You microcosmic fool." She rants and flashes away from Uhri. "Leave. Your stinking human wretchedness makes me want to plague you less…"

"If anyone can bear the weight of the world" Uhri replies "that will be me aiding my queen and making sure she can bear it too. What is a moving corpse good for anyway?"

Uhri leaves Mitanni, stars above his head, with an angry trail of broken glass, puddles of magic water mixed with death water, and dark tears in his wake.

* * *

**End notes:**

As you may already have figured out, **Zemfira's mine**. I'm not basing her on any Truebie in particular. Do I want a vampire army? Yes and no. Yes, it could be interesting and no, because I don't want to deviate from my main idea for this fanfic and also for time constraints.

**Hope you're enjoying the story!**


End file.
